The Wandering Foxs
by TALUTAH
Summary: This is a Naruto twist off DOSE NOT KEEP TO STORY LINE! Ever wonder how Oro keeps Sound in check? Ever wonder who he wanted before kimiaro/sasuke as his 'vessel?


Sorry if the names sound weird I`m trying to use new name`s (They are real name`s)

This is about 15 years before Naruto is born.

I will only continue WHEN I get 10 or more revues

* * *

This is not a 'village' for those of you who saw ep 178-183 of Naruto not Naruto Suppuden it`s like that but no 'Star'

* * *

_**Actions are in bold **_

_Thought`s are in italic, _

_**'His voice' is in bold and italic **_

Enjoy loves!

* * *

Prologue

"No I'm not letting you take her I won't allow it." "Come on Fumiko she'll be better off with me and you know it." "Dammit Feilong if you want her you'll have to…" "I`ll have to what? Kill you first? Now there`s an interesting proposition, because then I`ll get both, so what`s it going to be… her or both of them?"

"Mum, why are you fighting?" **_Gasp _**"Kato, sweet heart, we aren't fighting, I just telling Feilong-san how much I`ll miss him while he`s gone on his mission. Right Feilong?" **_Grin _**"Ya right, I`m goanna miss you to. Ka-chan behave while I`m gone ok?" "Ok… are you leaving to-night Feilong-sama?" "Ya the O-Yakata wants' me to leave now." "Why do you have to go now Feilong-sama?" "So I can come home to be with Kato and Fumiko-san sooner." "Tee-hee ok Feilong-sama I love you." "I love you to Kato; go on back to bed ok?" "Ok night Feilong-san, good luck!"**_ smirk _**"Ok, thanks Kato."

Chapter 1

"Urgg looks like another to bright day... Good grief why is it so dam bright?" _I say it knowing I`ll get weird looks from people walking by but I don`t care not today anyway, I mean I`m under a big ass tree here should be some shade right? No, no shade what so ever! _ "Hey you sure you should be out of your cave when its this bright you caitiff?"

_Urgg the one thing I hate more than a bright day Hiroaki! I`m not sure what his mother was smoking but it must have been strong_ _enough to kill her brain long enough to name him. My ma thinks it funny `cuz that bastard name mean`s "widespread brightness", and the thing he spreads is a migraine, all `cuz I tour his ass up for picking on Yayoi who was and is my only friend! _"I don`t know dumbass you tell me, that is if you`er smart enough to that is."

_I don`t even bother yelling that would only egg him on and with my new _title as Jōnin

_ I don`t want to get in trouble for damaging the village`s 'favorite protégée', but being fifteen I`m not going to 'play nice' ether._ "Or is it a lie that your even smart at all?" This get a lot of 'Ohhh`s' from his friend`s. "Why don`t you come say that to my face wench!" This get even more of 'Ohhh`s' from his friend`s. "Well I would but I don`t want to." He has a grin on his that say`s 'why you scared?', and do you want a geuss at what he say`d "Why you scared demon! Haha!" Well you walked into this on "Yes I am..." And for three seconds you could here the world spin. "I don`t want to catch your stupidity! I hear it`s contages... I mean just look at your friend`s!" _Good grief you`d think I`d bashed the boy`s face in tomato sauce I`ve never seen anyone that red!_

"Yo Hiroaki-channnn, Kato-sannnnn what `cha do`n?"_ Oh good grief why is it so dam hard to nap in the shade today? I look over my shoulder to death-glare who ever it is talking in such an annoying way only to see _Safira practically bouncing over our way. One can not be mad or angry at Safira because 1. She so out of it that unless you scream at her to leave you alone she won`t, 2. Unless you scream at her and tell her to leave you the fuck alone she won`t, 3. She`s so stupid even if you scream at her and tell her to leave you the fucking hell alone she won`t, 4. She`s so stupid that even thou every one`s favorite protégée that every`bodys loves hates my guts she is kind and claim`s to be my 'best friend', 5. She`s the O-Yakata`s (This is the equivalent of Hokage) student and prized 'little fighter'. Being only eleven it`s the unspoken rule if anyone makes her cry or dampen her always joyful spirit they will incur the wrath of the silent but very, very deadly O-Yakata!

"Heyyyy Kato-san what `cha doingggg?" I think she kind of cute but when she get overly cute by dragging out syllables then she becomes very un-cute. "Oh just have a little chat with Hiroaki... ne Hiro-chan?" _I add -chan knowing it will piss him off but he can`t say shit `cuz Safira love puting '-chan' on everything even if it`s -kun, its the one thing i like about her I can __ -chan Kiroaki and he can`t say shit._

"Ya... well I thought that we could go to the Rei Gala together since I`ll be going and I know you`re going. I was asking this caiti- I mean Kato if she knew where you were." Well well Hiro-chan I din`t know you where such a smooth liar. "Aww Hiro-chan thats so sweet of you but... I was going to go with Kato-chan sorry maybe next time!"_ Well this is news to me..._ "Umm Safira-chan I can`t go with you to the Gala..." Everone`s head snapped in my direction and I mean everyone's head snapped in my direction. "Why not Kato-channnn?!"


End file.
